


Back To The Stars

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [32]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, McCoy's Cancer, Old Married Couple, Protective Spock, Sick McCoy, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "McCoy's Cancer"Will Spock and McCoy ever be able to return to their old lives?





	Back To The Stars

That night, McCoy found Spock outside.

“What are you doing, darlin?‘”

“Just looking up at the stars.”

“They are beautiful, aren’t they, with no moon to block out their light.”

“Billions upon billions of them.”

“You miss it, don’t you?”

Spock quickly reassured McCoy. “Oh, no, Leonard!”

“What if we went back out there?”

“Not until you are well.”

“I am well. As of today.”

“Leonard!”

“And we’re heading back. Jim and the Enterprise are waiting.”

Spock’s excitement was palatable. “But only if--”

“It’s time I do something for you.”

“You lived. That is all that I will ever want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
